Ideals and Reality
by Hikarru
Summary: Robert's friend, Sano, signs him up on a site that let's you talk to anonymous strangers. On there he begins chatting up a girl and they immediately hit it off. However, he doesn't know her name or what she looks like and visa-versa. She does hint that she goes to his same school, but will Robert ever find her? RobertXMarilyn. Request for SwanDark.
1. Website Anon

Hikarru: Welcome, readers, to my third Law of Ueki fanfic! This piece was written for SwanDark. She requested for me to write her a Robert X Marilyn fic and here it is! Hope you all like it.

* * *

_Chapter One: Website Anon  
_

* * *

"I don't want this," Robert hissed through his teeth at his best friend, "I don't even want a girlfriend."

"Dude," Sano began, "You need this. Trust me."

Robert huffed. "Says the guy who is constantly telling me that having a girlfriend would 'tie you down'."

"You're different from me, Robert. Girls actually like me."

"Are you saying girls don't like me?!"

"I said nothing. You came up with that on your own."

Robert swiveled in his office chair. He did not understand why Sano would actually want to do this for him. Wasn't he Sano's 'wingman' or whatever that was called?

"Done!" Sano shouted proudly as he moved away from the computer monitor.

Robert glanced at the damage Sano had done on the computer and gaped. "You didn't!"

"Yes I did! I know you so well that I put down all your hobbies!"

"You put that I am a perfectionist and I like to nag and complain!"

"See? It totally fits."

Robert kicked the boy in the shin. "Change it. Now."

Sano pouted and sighed. "Fine, but I'm leaving the perfectionist part in."

"Fine." Robert agreed.

Sano did a quick change and showed Robert.

"I am so not 'ill-tempered'."

"I'm not changing it again." Sano said, "Besides, most girls don't like ill-tempered guys."

Robert sighed as he scrolled over his profile. The website _Anon_ had become very popular with the kids at school. It was a website that people used to talk to anonymous strangers or whatever. It sounded totally bogus, but all his classmates had profiles on it. It was kind of like Omegle, except with profiles and screen names. Sano had given Robert the most weirdest(in Robert's part) screen name ever made: IdealsIntoReality.

"Why the hell…" Robert glared at his friend, who gave a sheepish smile in return.

"I thought it suited you," Sano said in defense, "Just like mine suits me."

"What's yours?"

"Iron-ide."

"That literally makes no sense."

"It's because I'm made of iron. If you know what I'm saying."

Robert's eye twitched menacingly. He swiveled around again to face the monitor. There was a doubt in Robert's mind that he would get any messages.

"Dude, add me as a friend," Sano said.

"Get out," Robert replied.

Sano was about to protest when Robert swerved around and gave him a sadistic smile that promised pain if he stayed. Sano put his hands up and said, "Alright. I'm out. Call me later?"

"Call you later," Robert said, feeling like a girl for having to say it. After Sano left, Robert was left to stare at his anonymous profile. He sighed and shut down his computer. No one would even message him anyway, right?

…

His alarm clock was so annoying as its ring boomed throughout the room. Robert groaned as he reached over to slam the clock across the wall. The smash woke him up fully as he jumped up and realized what he had done.

"Crap," Robert muttered under his breath. He got up and got dressed as normal; he'd tell his father about the clock later.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. Apparently, he never noticed his untied shoelaces, because he tripped on them and continued down the stairs in a rolling pattern, which ended with his face on the ground.

Robert heard laughter and rolled onto his back, his legs still on the stairs. The kitchen was directly to the left and Margarette, Robert's father, was at the table sipping his tea. He laughed when he saw Robert fall face-first on the ground.

With 'I-Hate-The-World' on loop in his head, Robert got off the floor, emitting a painful moan in the process.

"Rough morning?" Margarette asked his son.

"Gee, I don't know," Robert said sarcastically while he bit down viciously on a poor piece of toast.

Margarette ignored the sarcasm as he continued to read on his Kindle.

Robert finished off his toast. "I'm off to school."

"Don't fall down again," Margarette laughed.

It was Robert's turn to ignore his father as he bolted out the door and ran straight to school. Running really wasn't Robert thing, so after a good minute, he slowed down. Luckily, his classmate, Ai Mori, was just a little ways ahead. Robert sped up to catch up with her.

"Hey, Ai," Robert greeted the blue haired teen.

"Hey, Robert," Ai greeted back, "How's your day so far?"

Robert showed her the bruise on his head, which made her laugh. "It's not funny, Ai!"

"Sorry," Ai apologized, "Let me guess. You fell down the stairs?"

Robert nodded. "Because of my shoelaces."

"The ones that are untied right now?"

"Yea- WHOA!" Robert yelped as he tripped again.

Ai laughed again as she helped Robert onto his feet. And as an act of kindness, that Ueki must have rubbed off onto her, she bent down and tied Robert's shoes properly.

"Thanks," Robert said, "Ueki is rubbing off on you."

"Be happy I even tied your shoes," Ai huffed, "Hey. Have you heard of _Anon_?"

"Yeah. Sano signed me up for it last night."

"I signed up for it last night too! Though it was Rinko who told me to do it. You should add me. I already have Ueki as a friend and Sano too."

"Alright. You can be the first person I add."

"Sweet. I only joined because I saw some juicy gossip on this one girl's page. I had to get in on the action."

Robert was about to comment on her meddlesome ways, but before he could, Ai spoke once more.

"There's Ueki." Ai waved to her best friend and soon-to-be boyfriend, as she puts it. "Sorry to leave you, Robert."

"It's alright," Robert said. "I'll just look for Sano."

Ai nodded and ran ahead towards Ueki. She had the widest smile on her face as she walked next to him.

Robert smiled at the moment, but that smile was short lived.

"Hey there, best friend!" an arm slung around his and a voice said in his ear, "What's got you smiling?"

"Not you," Robert replied.

"Ouch." Sano made a fake crying sound, "Your words wound me so deep."

"Is that a line you use to get girls who reject you?"

"Maybe. Anyway, did you add me on _Anon_ yet?"

"Nope."

"Am I gonna be your first friend or not?!"

"I promised Ai that I'd add her first."

Sano made another fake cry and mumbled something about Robert being a 'heartless bastard'. Robert ignored this, just like he always did.

…

School passed by uneventfully and Robert returned home as usual. His father had gone off to who-knows-where like he usually does and Robert got on his computer as usual. The only thing that was unusual was that Robert had checked _Anon_.

"Damn. Ai never gave me her screen name." Robert took out his cell phone to ask her for it.

**Ai. What's your screen name on _Anon_? ~Robert**

Robert's phone beeped and he read Ai's reply.

**You gonna add me? It's LoveLoveGlasses ~Ai**

Robert raised a brow, but decided to let it go. He sent a "Thanks" and searched her on _Anon_. He got what he assumed was her and clicked the 'Add to friends' button. He then sent a message to Ai through his phone.

**Got my request? ~Robert**

Her reply came a few second later with:

**Yup. By the way, if you were wondering, Rinko came up with the name. ~Ai**

"Wasn't wondering," Robert said to himself. He didn't write Ai back because he felt that it was pointless. He scrolled over her page and laughed at her hobbies.

"Meddling and stalking," Robert muttered to himself, "Everyone will know this is you, Ai."

Robert then searched for Sano's. Robert scoffed when he read Sano's hobbies, which were relaxing in the hot springs and chatting with girls. Robert debated on whether to add him or not. He decided to add him just so that he wouldn't have to hear Sano's whining tomorrow.

Not a moment after he clicked the Add button, a messaged appeared in his inbox. Curious, Robert clicked on it and viewed the message.

**TimeExpander: Nice screen name.**

Robert raised a brow and replied.

**IdealsIntoReality: Can't tell whether you are being sarcastic or not.**

"Who is TimeExpander?" Robert mused, but as he went to look at their profile, another message appeared in his inbox. Clearly this person was online at the same time he was.

**TimeExpander: A simple thanks would have sufficed.**

**IdealsIntoReality: I didn't know if you were being sarcastic or not.**

**TimeExpander: I like you. Let's get to know each other.**

Robert was skeptical that this would end well, but he decided to humor this person. Before he knew it, time had passed and the clock read 4 AM.

* * *

_End of Chapter One_

* * *

Hikarru: I don't own Omegle and I came up with _Anon_ on my own. I don't know if there is such a site. Their screen names are closely related to their powers in the show. What did you think of it? Please review. Reviews helps me get through my horrid life.


	2. TimeExpander

Hikarru: Here's the second chapter.

* * *

_Chapter Two: TimeExpander_

* * *

Robert felt someone shaking his shoulder. He groaned and shrugged the hand off of him. The hand came back with a vengeance and Robert was forced awake. The hand was his father's.

"Robert?" Margarette asked with mild concern, "Why did you fall asleep at your chair?"

"Huh?" Robert looked around and the first thing he saw was his computer monitor. The messages between him and TimeExpander were still on the screen. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get ready for school or you'll be late," Margarette answered and walked out of his son's room.

Robert would have looked at his clock if he hadn't threw it yesterday. He fell out of his chair and did his usual morning routine. Ten minutes later, Robert jogged down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen. Margarette was already there, sipping his tea and reading.

"You didn't fall down the stairs this time," Margarette said without looking up, "Good for you."

"Thanks, dad." Robert grabbed a biscuit and headed out the door.

…

It was lunch time and Robert sat in the classroom. He was so deep in thought that he did not even notice Sano approach him.

"Hey, Robert," Sano called to him, "You wanna sit with Ueki, Ai, Rinko, and I on the roof?"

Sano's voice made Robert snap back to reality. He looked at Sano as if he really did not see him. "What?" he asked.

"I asked if you want to go to the roof to eat lunch," Sano said, "You never space out. What's up, dude?"

"I'll tell you later." Robert got up. "I guess I'll go with you guys."

"Alright! Ai's cooked up lunch and there's a ton of it. There'll be enough for all of us!"

Ai's cooking was the best and all of her friends loved when she cooked for them, which was pretty much everyday.

Sano and Robert arrived on the roof and three people were already there: Ueki, Ai, and Rinko. Robert blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He leaned over to whisper to Sano. "Why's Rinko here? It's usually just us four."

Sano whispered back, "I know, but Ai asked her to sit with us. I'm not all that for it since all we do is fight with each other, but Ai's cool and she knows what she's doing… most of the time."

Sano and Rinko, it was true, were constantly fighting about something or another. Rinko usually hung out with Becky Wolf and her crew because of that.

Robert sat next to Ai who sat next to Ueki who sat next to Rinko. Sano had no choice but to sit next to his 'arch nemesis'. Robert didn't want to sit next to her (not that he didn't like her) because she slightly made him feel uncomfortable. She was always staring at him and Robert had been noticing it more and more often. He gladly sat next to Ai.

"Everyone's here!" Ai pulled out her generously proportioned lunchbox from her small bag. "Let's dig in!" She opened the box and tentacles wiggled and pincers snapped. It looked very creepy and slightly disgusting.

However, everyone dug in happily. Ai's food might have looked totally gross, but it tasted like heaven. While everyone was eating, Sano nudged Robert.

"So, why so spacey today?" Sano asked curiously.

Ai's meddle switch turned on and she leaned in. "Spacey? I'm curious too. You aren't usually spacey, Robert. Do tell us why."

Robert looked around at the eager faces, well not Ueki's. Ueki was busy stuffing his face with Ai's food.

"I didn't have a lot of sleep last night," Robert answered.

Ai pressed for more details. "Why? Were you up all night? What were you doing?"

"I was… online."

"Doing what?"

"None of your business."

Ai huffed. "I'm just trying to help."

"I bet it was a girl on _Anon_." Sano smirked.

Robert remained silent. The group gasped , taking his silence as a 'yes'.

Sano put his arm around Robert's shoulders. "Oooh. Tell me, Robert. Tell me about this mystery woman."

Robert remained silent, remembering his conversation with TimeExpander that night. After all the hours of talking, Robert found out that TimeExpander was a girl and she went to the same high school he did. She didn't tell him her name or visa-verse. From their conversation, he found out that she was a lot like him. She was fiery in personality, cold in character, and best of all, she was ill-tempered. There weren't a lot of girls that would exactly fit the bill. If he wanted to find her, he'd have to have a lot of help or need to look really hard.

"Earth to Robert!" Sano waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Dude. You are so spacey. Thinking about the girl, eh?"

Rinko shook her head. "He is probably wondering why he's friends with you, Sano."

"Oh really? I bet he's thinking why he has to hang out with a girl like you, Rinko!"

"I bet he thinks I'm way more tolerable than you."

"Oh really?! Robert's been my best friend for years now! How long have YOU known him?"

"Long enough to know that he is tormented by you twenty-four seven!"

Ai stepped in at this point. "Guys, stop. Robert obviously doesn't want to talk about it right now."

Robert was slightly stunned at Ai's attitude. She seemed to be maturing a little bit. However, that idea went out the window when she leaned toward him and said:

"I'll find out eventually, Robert. You can't hide anything from The Meddler."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Robert replied snidely.

"Good." Ai packed up the lunch. "Class will be starting soon. Let's head back."

Without a second thought, the four of them picked up their stuff and did as Ai said they should. Sano and Rinko still argued over whom Robert liked better. Robert just tuned them out and thought of ways to figure out just who TimeExpander was.

…

A week went by and every night would go passed with Robert and TimeExpander talking all night. By the end of the week, Robert looked like a mess. No one said anything though.

And just as she promised, Ai found out everything. Mostly by pestering Robert to tell her everything and by stalking his _Anon _account.

On Saturday, the last day of the school week, Ai had shown up at Robert's house to walk to school with him. Robert knew she only wanted to talk about his internet life with TimeExpander.

"How's your internet love?" Ai asked innocently.

Robert sighed loudly. "Same as it was on Monday."

"Ouch. Still haven't found out who the mystery gal is?"

"Nope. I'll probably never find out either."

"Have you even started looking?"

"No…"

Ai shook her head. "Robert. If you really want to meet her, you have to make SOME effort! At least come up with a list of girls."

"I'll do it tomorrow," Robert said.

"What about Becky? Could it be her?"

"No way. She's all temper. No ice."

"Hmm… Maybe Memori?"

"Nope. It didn't sound like her at all."

"The only other I can think of…" Ai smiled sheepishly as she continued, "Marilyn?"

Robert stopped dead in his tracks. Not once had he even considered such a girl to be TimeExpander. Marilyn Carrey was the track and field star at their school and she was head cheerleader. She did not act stuck up, but she was rather frightening. She was cold on the outside and hot on the inside. And she also had quite a temper when properly angered.

"No…" Robert's eyes widened, "No! It can't be her!"

"Robert!" Ai called after the boy who had ran straight back home, leaving her to walk the rest of the way alone.

* * *

_End of Chapter Two_

* * *

Hikarru: Marilyn is finally mentioned. She is in the next chapter, so don't worry. Tell me what you think.


	3. Marilyn Carrey

Hikarru: Third chapter! This is coming along rather nicely, if I do say so myself. :D

* * *

_Chapter Three: Marilyn Carrey_

* * *

Robert spent the entire day lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He kept muttering the words, 'It can't be her' in his head. How could it possibly be Marilyn? He never even talked to the girl until now.

Margarette walked in and stared at his son. "You're not going to school today?"

Robert shook his head. "I can't. My mind is in an abyss right now."

Margarette sighed. "Fine, but that means you have to clean the whole house by yourself tomorrow."

Robert winced. Their house was quite large for only two people. Cleaning the whole thing would take literally hours to do. Robert weighed his options: go to school and talk to Marilyn or stay home and spend his Sunday cleaning. The boy got up quickly and slung his backpack over his shoulder. If he left right then, he could get to school with a few minutes to spare.

"I'm off!" Robert bolted out the door.

"I thought so." Margarette smiled and said.

…

The bell rang just as Robert reached his homeroom class. He huffed and slumped into his seat. Running really wasn't his thing.

"Robert?" Ai called from her seat right next to his, "You okay? You ran off so suddenly."

Robert nodded. "I just needed a little time to think. And I think it is her."

"I see. What are you going to do then?"

"P.E. I'll talk to her during P.E."

"Want me to be there with you?" Ai asked.

Robert shook his head. "I think I'll be fine."

"Okay then."

The teacher arrived and thus began class.

…

P.E. came and the students were allowed to run the track or do whatever kind of exercise they could think of. Marilyn was busy talking to her track friends Memori, Matthew, Baron, and Pudding. They sat on bleachers near the track field. They most likely did not have to do anything on account of their track meet after school.

Robert gulped, feeling nervous about confronting the popular girl. Ai patted his back and reassured him that he would feel better if he just got the confrontation over with. Robert thanked her and began walking towards the track.

As he neared them, Memori glanced at him and tapped Marilyn's shoulder, most likely warning her of his presence. Marilyn turned and gave Robert a condescending smirk.

"Well look who wandered over here?" Marilyn said, "A poor lost soul."

Her friends laughed and they all gave Robert the same face, though Marilyn's was the only scary one. Robert cleared his throat as he said one word.

"TimeExpander?" he asked.

Marilyn's eyes widened just a smidgen, but her smile held. "What are you even talking about?"

"I'm IdealsIntoReality." he said.

Marilyn's smile faded as she got up. Excusing herself from her friends, she dragged Robert over to a secluded area and put her hands on her hips.

"You mean to tell me that YOU are IdealsIntoReality?!" Marilyn growled, "That's surely preposterous!"

"I didn't want to believe you were TimeExpander either." Robert glared, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"What?!" Marilyn gaped, "You should be honored to be the one I have been talking to! If I knew it was you the entire time, I would not have talked to you at all!"

"Same to you." Robert huffed.

Marilyn's face grew red, but she smirked and said, "Well, now that we know that it was each other, we can simply stop talking."

"Guess so."

Marilyn was about to walk off when she stopped to say, "Oh and Robert? DON'T talk to me again. Okay?"

"Gotcha." Robert left sourly.

…

"How did it go?" Ai asked her friend at lunch.

The friends were sitting on the rooftop once again, this time excluding Rinko. Sano was unusually silent and it was sucking the fun out of the others.

"I hate that woman." Robert said bitterly, "What makes her so much greater than everyone else?! Just because she's pretty with those big blue eyes and blonde hair, doesn't mean she has to act like such a priss!"

Ai raised her eyebrow suggestively, but Robert was too angry to catch her suggestion. Instead, he focused on Sano's foul mood. It was so unlike him to be that quiet.

"Sano. What's wrong?" Robert asked.

Sano looked up hesitantly before saying, "I think I'm in love."

Everyone, including Ueki, spit out their food in surprise. Sano, in love? That was the most absurd thing they had heard all day.

"What makes you say that?" Robert said.

"This girl on _Anon_, named BeadBomber, is so cool and sweet." Sano explained, "We talked all night last night and she has got to be the coolest girl I've ever talked to. She wasn't even phased by my pickup lines! I think I might have met 'The One'!"

Ai tensed and the rest of the crew sensed it.

"Ai?" Sano began, "Why the sudden tenseness? You know, don't you? Dang it, Ai! Tell me!"

Ai hesitated. "Well… I know who she is, but you might not like it."

"I can handle it." Sano assured her.

"Alright… it's Rinko. She's BeadBomber."

If the air could get any colder, it just did. Sano was frozen in place. Eyes wide and mouth agape. Robert winced at Ai's words. She was definitely right about Sano not liking who BeadBomber truly was.

"Look at it this way," Ai laughed nervously, "at least you didn't ask her on a date or anything, right?"

Sano froze even further. He gulped and said, "I… asked her to the dance coming up in a month…"

Ai and Robert both face palmed.

Ueki spoke up, "Sano, even if you and Rinko fight, you can still find a way to like each other. I mean, you liked her when you didn't know who she was. Why would knowing make a difference?"

Sano's mouth dropped open further. "U-Ueki! She is my nemesis!"

"So?" Ueki asked, going back to eating.

The question was obviously rhetorical, so Sano did not answer. Instead, he thought and stayed quiet for the remainder of the lunch.

Ai decided to talk to Robert since the others wouldn't keep her company, "Robert. I think you should ask Marilyn to the dance too."

Once again, everyone spit out their food.

"W-what?!" Robert stuttered, "No way! She told me to never talk to her again! Do you know what she'll do to me if I DID talk to her?!"

Ai puffed out her cheeks. "When it comes down to it, Robert, you always will fight her back. Right now you act all scared to talk to her, but when you do you are full of confidence. I think you should ask her because of what Ueki said. You liked her without knowing her, so why should knowing make the difference?"

Robert sighed. Why did Ueki have to give Ai ideas like that? He thought on the subject. Marilyn was a snobby rich brat. Earlier he said she did not act stuck-up. Obviously he was wrong. However, talking to her online, without knowing who she truly was, made him like her. Maybe if they could get passed their differences, they could like each other.

"Alright." Robert nodded. "I'll do it. I'll ask her."

"If you do go with her, we HAVE to double date." Sano wrapped his arm around Robert, obviously happy again. "You can't leave me alone with Rinko, and in return I won't leave you with Marilyn!"

Ai shook her head. "Maybe you can go together, but in the end you'll have to split apart. Both of you need to fix your problems on your own."

Both boys sighed as Ueki congratulated Ai on giving good advice. Robert decided he would ask Marilyn after school at the track meet. Hopefully, she'll listen to what he has to say.

* * *

_End of Chapter Three_

* * *

Hikarru: Marilyn makes her appearance! I tried to make her as mean as possible! Hopefully it worked.


End file.
